Love and Confessions
by ariatheotaku
Summary: Based on my three friends, jerred, starlla, and brian, and yes star and brian are a couple irl, i bring you this lemon oneshot about the three of them!


Love and Confessions

A Brian x Starlla fanfic

Brian woke up from his deep slumber, the sunlight shining through the window. He looked outside and thought, "Today is the day that I finally tell her." He looked at his calendar which was hanging on his wall. The date was February 14th, Valentines Day. He took a deep breath and headed into his bathroom to take a shower.

Brian headed downstairs after changing into his everyday clothing. It was simple, baggy jeans, and a white graffiti t-shirt with his favorite band on it, Sum 41. He grabbed some toast and slathered a generous amount of butter on it before heading out the door to meet his friend, Starlla. Brian walked towards the bus stop. About fifteen minutes later he arrived at the cafe they were meeting at, Chocolate Cream Cafe.

Starlla waited outside the cafe, looking around for her best friend, Brian. She had worn some of her best clothing today. A white slightly oversized sweater, skinny jeans, a beanie, and her favorite Converse shoes. Starlla was quite impatient however, and pouted after a few minutes since he was not anywhere to be seen. When she saw Brian approaching her face immediately lit up with joy. She signaled towards him to walk faster. "Brian! Where the hell have you been?!" she asked him. Brian was stuttering trying to find an excuse, as he always got nervous around Starlla. "W-w-well, you s-see, uhm, i-i uhm, a-and and uhm and-" He was cut off shortly by Starlla. "Geez, just slow down, damn," Starlla said. Starlla grabbed Brians hand. "Lets just go inside."

Immediately as they entered the cafe they were hit with the smell of coffee beans. It was a faint smell, but it was easily noticeable. A waiter had ushered them to their seats by the window. Everything was quite expensive, as the place was a very high-class cafe. The waiter handed them their menus. "Hi my name is Jerred and I will be your waiter for today. Would you like to order?" he asked the two. Brian nods his head, "Uhm yes c-could I get the ch-ch-chicken salad sandwiches and bla-black coffee?" he asked nervously while looking down at his hands. Starlla rolled her eyes and sighed, "and could I get the buttered croissant with the strawberry cheesecake and water please?" she asked politely. Jerred smiled and said "Sure your food is on its way." He had then left the table.

It was 5 p.m. now and Starlla and Brian were heading home. As they walked, Brian had tried to start a conversation, "S-so, did you like today?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Yea, it was fun. I got to eat cheesecake." she replied. Brian laughed, "you fattie what the hell is that?" he said while laughing. Starlla blushed, "W-whats wrong with that? I like cheesecake!" Brian opened his mouth to say something but then realised they were at Starllas house.

"ah, th-this is your h-home." "No way dumbass," she commented sarcastically. The two headed inside since it was a bit cold. They had drank some hot chocolate with marshmallows. After they were finished, Brian got up to leave. She turned around, "H-hey, before you go, i have something to say," Brian took a deep breath, "U-uhm, i have something to say too." Starlla then said, "You can go first then." Brian took another deep breath, "Starlla I love you!" he said doing his best not to stutter. The two of them were blushing at each other. "wh-what?" starlla said, in disbelief. Brian couldn't control it any longer.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Starlla slipped out a moan, that just made him want more of her. He carried her into her bedroom and put her down on the bed. "Br-brian…" she had said trembling. Brian had come back to his senses. Realising what he had done, he apologised, "I-im sorry, I don't know what I'm doing…" He backed away from her but then Starlla grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "Its okay…" she whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Starlla pulled Brian into a sweet kiss on the lips, soon becoming a rough, french kiss. They were fighting for dominance, Brians tongue clashing with Starllas. As they were doing this, Brian started to undress her. He squeezed her left breast, fondling it while undoing her bra. He broke away from the kiss. "brian~" Starlla moaned as Brian started sucking on her nipple. She pushed his head closer to her chest. "Hnng~" she had moaned more. Starlla put her hand up to Brians crotch, "revenge" she said seductively. She started massaging it and felt that Brian was starting to get a stiffy. "S-starlla…" he whispered, "T-take it off…" Obeying his order she took off Brians pants, showing his boxers and something poking out of it. Brian, still sucking on her breasts, had decided to move lower. He took off her jeans and panties, revealing her wet clit. "D-dont look!" Starlla said, blushing. "its cute when you blush" he said. Brian then proceeded eat her out. She seemed to enjoy this, as she moaned several times and got even wetter each time. "Brian… P-put it in..." she pleaded. Brian took off his boxers and his big cock sprang out. Starlla was amazed at the sight. She had never seen something so big in her life. Brian looked at her, "Are you ready?" he asked her. Starlla nodded her head. She was met with immediate pain. Surprisingly, she was still a virgin. She dug her fingernails into Brians back. "hang on for a bit longer," Brian told her. He was thrusting in and out of her, with grunts and moans in between. He went faster and faster making the bed creak. Starlla was about to orgasm, "Brian! Im gonna come!" Brian pulled his dick out, dripping wet with Starllas cum before he came too. The next morning he woke up with her by her side.

-FINISHED-


End file.
